


How can I love (when I'm afraid to fall)

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sarà mai pronto a rivederla, non sarà mai pronto a dirle addio definitivamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I love (when I'm afraid to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Il primo abbraccio dopo anni." di **Shariaruna** alla [Decima Notte Bianca di Mari di Challenge]()

**How can I love (when I'm afraid to fall)**

Non sarà mai pronto a rivederla, non sarà mai pronto a dirle addio definitivamente.

Con queste premesse, non può essere pronto quando inciampa su di lei durante una beata avventura in compagnia di Clara e del Corsaro (la Quinta, e non crede di sopportare ancora a lungo il fatto che le due donne si siano alleate contro di lui. D'altra parte, l'assenza del Capitano Bellamy è di poco conto, l'uomo non è mai stato dalla sua parte, succube com'è dell'irriverenza della Quinta, per quanto sostenga il contrario con veemenza).

Non è pronto al senso di vuoto che gli risucchia via entrambi i cuori, lasciandogli due crateri urlanti in mezzo al petto, non è pronto al suo sorriso, al suo 'Hello, Sweetie' come sempre pronunciato con una punta di malizia, non è pronto al suo soffice abbraccio, nel quale divincolarsi come un'anguilla.

Non è pronto, e non ha mai desiderato di più abbracciarla, stringerla, e non lasciarla più andare via.

Anche se questa River viene dal passato, e non ha idea del giorno in cui verrà riposta su di uno scaffale della Biblioteca, come un libro dimenticato.

E forse è anche per questo - soprattutto per questo - che la stringe con forza, seppellisce il viso nella sua spalla, stira un sorriso riluttante quando River ride e commenta che "deve essere il profumo nuovo, eh, dolcezza?" come se non sapesse, pur non sapendo, pur non potendo sapere, cosa frulla nei cuori di questo suo uomo impossibile.

"È questa l'ora di tornare a casa?" bofonchia il Dottore contro la sua spalla, stringendo gli occhi contro un bruciore sospetto di cui non vorrà mai ammettere la provenienza. River ride delizata, gli accarezza la nuca, quasi lo soffoca con l'esuberanza dei suoi capelli.

Un altro abbraccio, uno solo, anche se non basterà mai.

**Author's Note:**

> **Note (Spoiler per tutta la s7)**
> 
> Tutto questo si svolge nel 'verse di Across the Universe, laddove l'addio a River è avvenuto prima di Trenzalore per esigenze di trama (leggasi, mi sono intorcinata con le timelines). 
> 
> In other news, ho male al cuore e sto malissimo, vado a piangere in un angolo raccogliendo i cocci dei miei feels. Eleven, che cosa mi fai io non lo so.


End file.
